¿Quien te rompió el corazón,Zoro?
by Revolucion ZR
Summary: Hoy es el día de San Valentín y toda la tripulación preparaba los detalles ese día, pero para Zoro es todo una molestia a causa de que para el, el amor era de débiles e idiotas y que solo sirve para no cumplir tus sueños. Pero y si realmente eso es una escusa y lo que verdad le pasa es que a Zoro le había roto el corazón y nadie lo sabia.¿Quien seria la culpable? ZoRo y LuNa


Los Mugiwara se encontraban navegando los mares del Nuevo Mundo acercándose a su nueva aventura. Los hiperactivos de la tripulación se encontraban preparando los últimos detalles para poder celebrar una súper enorme fiesta al estilo Mugiwara que no acabaría hasta la noche siguiente o a saber cuándo, solo diciendo que había montañas de comida, bebida y sake, siendo Nami por una vez en su vida generosa, y que había una mesa de mezcla os adelanto que esta fiesta se va a desmadrada y más si el DJ es Brook y Franky siendo una bomba musical.

Y os preguntareis cual es el motivo para celebrar esta fiesta, bueno aunque nunca han necesitado algún motivo para celebrar algo, pero hoy si, 14 de Febrero. Y eso significa una cosa que hoy es el día de los enamorados. Por eso Luffy estaba manchado de chocolate de todo el chocolate que le había dado sus nakamas.

Entre ellos compartieron los dulces típicos de esa fecha tan romántica del año. (Poto arcoíris) la fiesta poco a poco empezaba a ser presente y la música a tope que no faltara en una fiesta. Todos bailaban como locos era diversión, risa, bailes y un Sanji deprimido en una esquina de la cubierta.

Y os preguntareis el por qué, pero yo creo que os imaginare de que una de sus chicas, o ambas, estaban con algún chico o peor con uno de sus nakamas, es decir, Zoro con Nami y Robin por Franky, pues no porque de esto no va de este fic así que ya sabes dónde está la puerta, pero no ibais nada encaminado si a ti te gusta el Luffy por Nami.

Así es, desde que salieron de Dressrosa el moreno y la pelirroja empezaron a tener una relación más que amigos, todos se sorprendieron cuando se enteraron y más cuando dijo Luffy estas palabras:

-Oye, chicos, Nami y yo somos pareja.- añadir aquí su característica sonrisa y aun Sanji que quería matarle por quitar la "inocencia " de una de sus damas. Todos no pararon de reírse durante horas, no por la reacción e intento de matar a su estúpido capitán, sino que no podía creer que el asexual de Luffy podía entender lo que era tener una pareja, así que empezaron a cachondeándose de él, pero vamos que Nami lo soluciono con sus puños cariñosos dejando a todos, excepto Robin y Luffy, por los suelos y en mal estado besando el suelo durante un buen rato. En serio, Nami tiene el Haki de Armadura.

Que se le va hacer con tal tripulación, pero que queremos hasta las trancas.

El día había trascurrido de lo más normal, a excepción de que la pareja estaba más pastelosa que nunca que haría que un diabético muriera por su culpa. Cada uno de sus tripulantes recibió bombones, incluso Zoro siendo amenazado por subir sus deudas.

Para el le parecía una gran estupidez ese día, bueno, para el simplemente el amor le parecía lo más estúpido que podía haber en este mundo.

 _ **-El amor son para débiles**_.- era siempre la misma respuesta cuando alguien tocaba el tema del amor, y hoy por desgracias esa frase la repetía cada dos segundos. Pensó en hacerse el harakiri si alguien le volvía a preguntar. Ya sabemos de sobra como es Zoro. Y sigamos que esto va pareciendo" 50 Sombras más oscura", excepto que aquí no hay lemmon.

La noche trascurrió tranquila, si se pude decir tranquilo que Chopper y Luffy bailara con dos palillos en la nariz, de que Usopp se reía, que Sanji llorara en una esquina cada vez que Nami y Luffy hacia demostraciones en público afectando a su mente y corazón, Nami medio borracha y bailando con Luffy de vez de en cuando como si no hubiera mañana, Franky gritando su súper cada dos por tres, Zoro consiguiendo su sueño de extinguir el sake del mundo, y Robin sonriendo por las acciones de sus nakamas.

Después de horas decidieron ponerse en coro antes de seguir la fiesta.

-Madre como esta toda la cubierta del Sunny.- afirmo Usopp.

-Súper sucio se ha quedado.

-Fufufufu.

-¡MAÑANA LO RECOGEREMOS!-grito Nami contentilla y sentada en el regazo de Luffy, mientras le abrazaba por detrás, como si fueran unos adolescentes.

-Sigo sin entender como esos dos quedaron juntos.-susurro Brook a Franky para que se lo escuchara el, pero fue en vano.

-¡TE HE OIDO!- le gruño la pelirroja apunto de pegarlos pero estaba más cómoda entre los brazos del moreno.-Pues no es tan difícil de entender. Le quiero y si no lo entiendes eres más estúpido que Luffy.

-¡OYE!-se quejó el nombrado, pero se le paso enseguida cuando le enseño un cacho de carne.

-¿Y cómo se te declaro?-pregunto curiosa la morena que se sentaba al lado de Franky y Chopper en su regazo más atento que nunca, aunque dentro de unos minutos le ganaría el sueño.

-Eso…yo tengo curiosidad. –apoyo el renito.

-Bueno… todo ocurrió cuando nos reencontramos en Zou, cuando me explico la situación de Sanji.-empezó a explicar el moreno arroscándose el pelo y sonrojado por la vergüenza.-Pues cuando ella se estaba cambiando para salir a salvar a Sanji… pues entre en su habitación y la encontré en ropa interior. Me golpeo tan fuerte que en esa parte tengo lagunas.

-Lógico.-dijeron todos a la vez y con una gota al estilo anime.

Él sonrió inocentemente.- ¿Cómo que no te acuerdas de ese momento?-pregunto furiosa Nami apunto de golpear.

-Pero da igual, lo importante es que estamos juntos.-la beso dejando a Nami sorprendida que tardo unos segundos en responder el beso tan dulce de su capitán.

-Idiota.-susurro Nami colorada hasta la medula.

-¡DEBILES!-gruño molesto el peliverde.

-¿Qué es de débiles, Zoro?-pregunto el renito inocentemente.

-El amor son de débiles.

-Pues yo no lo veo así, Espadachín.-defendió la morena.-Creo que el querer alguien te hace más fuerte por que la defenderás al máximo, incluso te da igual perder la vida por ella. – fue tan profundo el tono de voz que llego hasta el fondo de los corazones, excepto del espadachín.

-Yo me hare más fuerte, Nami, para protegerte a ti y los que más quiero, eso incluye a vosotros. Os protegeré por mi vida.-todos asintieron. Eso era un buen ejemplo.

-Yo os protegeré mi Robin y Nami, aunque ahora estés con el estúpido de goma.-lo último lo dijo entre dientes.

-Yo protegeré a Kaya hasta el final de mis vidas. –pensó el nariz larga.

-Oye, Robin.-llamo el renito, ella bajo la mirada para encontrarse con la dulce mirada del renito.- ¿Tú alguna vez te has enamorado?

Esto provoco que un silencio reinara en la cubierta del Sunny siendo incómodo. Todos sabían el pasado de la morena, de los sacrificios que tuvo que hacer por sobrevivir y cumplir su sueño añadiendo asesinar, vender su cuerpo, robar y trabajar con un villano como Cocodrilo.

-Si.- respondió a seca rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado sorprendiendo a la todos.-Bueno, realmente sigo enamorada de él.-abrazo fuerte al renito inconsciente.

-En serio. ¿Quién es?-preguntaron todos a la vez.

-FUFUFU. No te lo puedo decir pequeño. Es un se-cre-to.- esto último le toco la nariz al renito siendo lo más dulce que habían visto durante siglos haciendo que los chicos se desmayaran por lo dulce y sexy que había sido ese gesto maternal. Ignoro a todo el mundo.

-¿Es Torao?- pregunto Luffy, ella simplemente se negó y mira que había escenas que desmentía esa pareja.- ¿Es Sabo?, no, no puede ser porque está enamorado de Koala.-siguió pensando, no se rendiría hasta adivinarlo provocando que la morena sonriera.- ¿Es Franky?

-Lo siento, carpintero. Aunque seas súper no estoy enamorada de ti.

-Tranquila muñeca, aunque es una lástima que una belleza como tú no quiera salir conmigo.

-En la próxima isla te prometo que iré contigo a tomar cola. ¿Qué te parece?-propuso la morena para que el peliazul no se sintiera mal por su respuesta.

-Me parece súper genial.

-Pues no se…-pensó, pero tardaría un buen rato. Mientras le hacia el interrogatorio a la arqueóloga, cada suposición de Luffy hacia que sentía que el corazón de Zoro recibiera una apuñalada y que tuviera ganas de cortar a cada uno de ellos, solo de imaginarse de que le pusieran una mano encima le daba sed de sangre. – ¿Brook?

-¡COMO VA SER BROOK IDIOTA!-le golpeo el rubio furioso. Prefería antes a Brook que a él, si según era un partidazo.

-¿Señorita Robin me podrías ver sus bragas?- Brook acabo encuadrado en una pared de Sunny y ya sabemos por quien, en serio, Nami tiene el Haki de Armadura.

-Fufufufu. Lo siento, Brook pero no.

-¿Y a mí?- pregunto Sanji en su estado cocinero pervertido.

-Lo siento, pero yo te quiero como amigo.- depresión total para Sanji. Esas palabras le habían mandado de patada a la Friendzona.

-Fufufufu.-se tapó la boca con la mano de forma coqueta. – Lo siento chicos pero es secreto.-sonrió de una forma tan kawaii que dejo fuera de juego al club de hentais.

-¿Te confesantes?- pregunto la pelirroja intrigada por saber quién le había robado el corazón de la morena, pero se hacía una pequeña idea.

-No.-respondió secamente.

-¿Por qué?-esa pregunta salió de los labios del peliverde, sorprendiéndola por completa, creía que no había escuchado nada. Le miraba con fiereza y a la vez como si estuviera enojado.

-Por qué sé que él no me corresponderá.-lo dijo más bajo para que nadie percatara su tristeza.

-Tenía razón. El amor es un estovo. Te hace ser más débil.-sorbió un poco de su botella de sake.

-Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo.-le regaño Chopper.-Yo creo lo mismo que Robin.-le miro a su rostro y serio le dijo.-Él se lo pierde. Yo siempre te voy a querer.-le abrazo. Se notaba que entre ellos dos tenían una especie de relación maternal que mucha gente le gustaría tener.-Además me hare muy fuerte para defenderte.-grito entusiasmado y lanzando puñetazos al aire.

-Gracias, doctor.

-Eso. Él se lo pierde.

-Tiene que estar ciego para no darse cuenta de lo hermosa que eres mi Robin.-babeaba el rubiales superando que él tenía un billete de primera para la Friendzona.

-Gracias, chicos. Os quiero hasta el alma. –fueron abrazarla todos excepto un hombre amargado que tenía celos de que la tocaran, pues imagínate si ahora le abrazaba a la vez los hentais del barco.

-No aguanto tanta curseria. Me voy.-aviso molesto estropeando el momento familiar. Se marchó molesto hacia la habitación de los hombre, pero conociéndole terminaría antes la fiesta que el llegara a su habitación.

-Chicos yo me voy a la cama, estoy un poco cansada.-mintió pero ya era las cuatro de la mañana y no le dieron importancia. Realmente lo que quería es ir detrás de Zoro y preguntarle directamente su actitud por el amor. Ella hubiera dado lo que fuera por que una persona que le amara como le amaba, sin que nadie le traicionara o solo la quisiera por su cuerpo. –Buenas noches y feliz san Valentín, espero que soñéis con la persona que más queréis.- Chopper seguro que soñaría con dulce y Luffy con carne y Nami, eso fijo y los demás os lo dejo para vuestra mentes pervertidas.

Sus traiciones empezaron a ser presente en la mente de la morena pareciendo una especie de película y ella era una simple espectadora, sabiendo de sobra el final de cada escena, se la sabia de memoria, porque cada vez que lo rechazaba Zoro mediante una mirada intimidante o un comentario grosero.

Tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando que alguien le agarro de la muñeca y la empotro contra la perder cerca de su habitación, tapándola la boca para que no gritara y no alarmara a los demás que seguían festejando. Menuda resaca mañana.

Cuando reconoció esa mano que le impedía articular ninguna palabra y rozaba contra sus labios, se calmó encontrándose con los oscuros, y penetrantes, ojos del espadachín.

Lentamente quito la mano saboreando con las yemas de sus dedos sus carnosos labios. Sonrió de medio lado cuando vio el rostro de sorpresa de la morena. Por primera vez la había sorprendido, reconoció que ese simple gesto le hizo recorre, a ambos, una descarga electica por su columna vertebral.

No entendía por que los dos empezaron a cercase tan lentamente que parecía una película romántica, estaban cerca de saborear sus labios, no quedaba ni dos milímetros para poder alcanzar eso carnosos labios que eran prohibidos para todos los hombre, en especial para él, por la razón de que quiera alejarla de él, sería un placer que no podía permitirse.

-¿Quién te rompió el corazón, Zoro?- pregunto con un tono entre sexual y dulzura que ni el mismo no entendía como dos cosas opuestas podían fundirse y convertirse en esa suave voz. Le toco el pecho donde supuestamente debería estar su corazón.

Se separó unos centímetros sin soltarla de la mano, en sus ojos percibió pena, pena por él. Por pensar esa idea sobre el amor.

-Tu…-susurro para poder besarla como tantas veces la había soñado y deseado. Su impulso se adelantó a la orden de Zoro. Ella volvió a sorprenderse, pero no tardo ni un segundo en corresponderle con la misma intensidad de pasión y amor que el proporcionaba.

La cabeza le daba vuelta que no sabía cuándo, lentamente, la soltó de la muñeca y coloco sus manos en su mini cadera y intensificando el beso al máximo, sin importar que el aire los separase, se había entrenado lo suficiente para estar minutos incluso horas sin poder respirar, pero por desgracia ella no tenía la misma capacidad.

-Deberías decirle al chico que te gusta lo que siente. – lo dijo apartándose de ella dejando más sorprendida que nunca. Ahora entendía por qué decía que el amor era de débil. Era de débil sino era un amor correspondido. El amor es complicado, si es correspondido cada día te harás más fuertes por la persona que amas, como decía Robin, pero sino es correspondido no tendrás fuerzas por seguir adelante y deprimirte al ver a la persona que amas con otro, como decía Zoro. Los dos tenían razón en ese momento.

Observo como Zoro se marchaba de allí serio con el semblante cubierto por la oscuridad de la noche a un paso lento, tipo épico. Él había dado el paso ¿ella sería capaz de darlo?

-Te quiero.-confeso conteniendo la compostura y sosteniéndose en la pared, le había dejado sin fuera ese bestial beso que hizo que sus piernas temblaran.

Zoro paro su andar y se volteo, pero cuando lo hizo la morena le sorprendió abalanzándose y abrazandole con fuerza. El peliverde no correspondió el abrazo por vergüenza, pero a ella le daba igual, conocía perfectamente como era. Así que le abrazo más fuerte sin recibir respuesta.

Elevo la mirada encontrándose a Zoro de perfil totalmente sonrojado sacándola una risita. (Por dios que rosa me esta quedando, sigo portando arcoíris)

El peliverde retrocedió hasta tocar la pared con la espalda y lentamente deslizarse con la morena para estar sentado y así atreverse a tocarla, es decir, abrazarla no seáis mal pensado.

-¿Cuándo te rompí el corazón?-pregunto cortando el silencio cómodo que se formó de la nada.

-Cuando te entregaste en Ennie Lobby. –el temer de no volverla a ver era más doloroso que sus dos cicatrices juntas.

-Lo siento.

-¿Cuándo te lo rompí?- esta vez la pregunta lo articulo Zoro.

-Nunca. –cerro los ojos para entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo. Era el lugar perfecto para dormir. Cuando finalmente se había dormido la cogido en brazos y se encargó de que durmiera cómoda en su cama.

Se quedó unos minutos observando el rostro de la morena y aparto un mechón de su cabello de una forma tan dulce que derretiría a un iceberg.

-El amor me esta convirtiendo en un debilucho.-se dijo a si mismo cuando se dio cuenta de su acto. –Pero me hare más fuerte por ti.-le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz. No se atrevería a besarla, ni tocarla sin su consentimiento, aunque poco le iba importar a la morena.

Se marchó de allí con una sonrisa tan grande como la sonrisa radiante de Luffy. Lo mismo pasaba con la morena que se hacia la dormida y sonreía por ese simple gesto. Dios iba a morir de diabetes.

 **Fin.**

 **Review.**

 **Review.**

 **Bueno espero que os haya gustado, esto lo he hecho por san Valentín, seguro que haya muchas faltas de ortografías pero no tengo tiempo ni para dormir. Así que también cuanta la dislexia. Espero que me mandéis review que me hace mucha ilusión.**

 **Y otra cosa antes de que se me olvide, no tengo nada encontrar con las parejas es decir lo de Zoro X Nami o yo que sé, yo no me quiero meter con nadie, además respecto mucho a las personas que le gusta otras parejas, así que espero que no os lo haya tomado mal por eso que yo no soy así, respeto la opinión de cada uno**. **Poner la canción de despacito así os metéis más en el fic.**


End file.
